1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of manufacturing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Batteries transform chemical energy generated from an electrochemical oxidation-reduction reaction of chemical materials inside the battery into electrical energy. The batteries are divided into primary batteries, which should be discarded after the energy inside the batteries is all consumed, and rechargeable batteries, which can be recharged several times.
Among the batteries, the rechargeable battery may be charged/discharged several times through reversible transformation between chemical energy and electrical energy. Recent development in high-end electronic industries makes electronic devices smaller and lighter and this leads to an increase in portable electronic devices. Since the portable electronic devices demands for batteries with high energy density, researchers are studying vigorously to develop rechargeable lithium battery.